Dark Elf/Drow Elf R.C.C.
Dark Elf/Drow R.C.C.: DARK ELVES DISCOVERY 'Eons and Eons ago before the fall of the Old Ones, the animosity was beginning to be felt. As a precautionary measure the old ones create a race of Half Elves. They were a Hybrid of the first elves and of Dragons; they appeared to be normal elves. They became the Avatars and Knights of the Old Ones. They were the Purest of all the races. They knew they had power, but they couldn't harness it because of there masters -- The Old Ones. As the Animosity and Tensions grew, so did the daringness of the Dark Elves. Then without warning the Dark Elves turned there backs on the Old Ones. They did this Hours before there slumber, it is rumored that the Dark Elves may have been there true Killers. They will never talk about that time. The years that followed proved to be the Golden Age for the Dark Elves. They Built Mighty Empires and became a major force, but there numbers were Small, only perhaps 100,000. Then came; The Great Awaking when there Evil Finally Began To Leave Them, This only Happened to Three-Quarters though, they called them selves the "Dea Simil'rians" which is Translated to "High Elves". This started a great war Between the Mor'drow Simil'rians and The Dea Simil'rians. This almost destroyed both races. The Mor'drow's have learned to accept the Dwarves nations due to a Certain trait they share with a majority of them, Elven Hatred. Now The Mor’drow’s number may be as high as 15,000. But no matter how many there are they are Evil. Ala'raz Azure Tek'lausScribe of theArcannus Notes Taken By Ala'raz about 10 years ago in a dimension that was up For Arcannus’s takeover. Day 25 of Observation I write from a Dimension we will call De'Alps it is a fairly advanced Dimension. They are composed of 7 Kingdoms all under there own Kings, but they answer to a head of Dimension, they call him De'Alps Lucard Di' Dead' Dor. He is a powerful Priest and Mage of an Unknown Religious order, it appears to be an off shoot of the Dragonwright religion. Day 35 of Observation I write now from a hidden Elven alcove in a forest just 25 miles north of Lucard's Palace. I was hunted down the last 7 days. Some how or another Lord Lucard has a copy of my first Note. My Inquiries to the Arcannus Circle Still say the take over is still going to happen. Day 48 of Observation Battle!!!! The Invasion has started i now fear for my life knowing that within the first day of battle the death count ratio is 10:1 favoring Lucard. This appears to be the first down fall of the Arcannus. Day 50 of Observation After a Discussion with some of the rebels on our side i have come to the conclusion that the Arcannus Must leave, I fear Lord Lucard and his Noble men are Dark Elves. My guide Treador Kaldean was once a slave for Lucard he explains, "After some years i notices a change in my master his evil ways have Begun to show, an aura of Darkness fills his Black Marble Palace." Dark Elves are an off-shoot of normal elves that have an evil reputation. This is due to the fact that most Dark Elves are Nihilists. They believe that the entire Mega-Verse, including themselves, should be wiped clean, and that Life should be given a chance to start all over again. They view all current Life as being anywhere from stunted to outright WRONG, and will do their best to wipe it out, or at least work towards wiping it out. This is not to say that they that they believe themselves to be any better at all. Matter of fact, they see their own eventual demise as being as necessary as the destruction of all other life. It is merely that they have taken it up them to insure that Life does indeed get a second chance to get it right. And that is by removing all current Life, ''*including* themselves. Even though the Dark Elves do tend to be viewed as sadistic beings, this is not true: They fully believe that what they are doing is right, and will in fact try to prevent any unnecessary suffering on the part of their victims. It is bad enough that the Universe dealt life a bad hand the first time around, and that this should be corrected, one should not go around making life (short as it may turn out to be) even more miserable for others than it already is. Dark Elves have often surprised people by healing wounded or sick people, only to poison the water supply of the town when they left, insuring a fast and painless death for the entire town.... Although most Dark Elves are willing to wait until they have the opportunity to destroy the entire Mega-Verse, or at least sizable parts, on occasion a member of the race or even a small to medium group of them will decide that they need to start somewhere and start destroying whatever they have the ability to. On occasion this has even led to conflict between impatient groups and those who would wait for the right time. The other reason that Dark Elves are often seen as evil is due to the Nihilist attitude of Dark Elves, which often attract various evil and destructive Supernatural Intelligences. As time has gone on, more and more groups of Dark Elves have come under the control of a Supernatural Intelligence. These groups often lose their original philosophy and instead simply become the minions and servants to the Intelligence which is often worse. This is not to say that all dark elves have this attitude. Some Dark Elves that have lived alongside other races have discarded this attitude. As well, an occasional Dark Elf in the mainstream society will discard the attitude as well as being unworkable. These Dark Elves are either driven from the community, usually running away before being killed, or are killed. Dark Elves most often live underground in caves, caverns, old tunnels, and even huge underground cities they have created. Dark Elves are excellent engineers and are the equivalent of Kobalds in their underground skills. They are also excellent weapon makers and make weapons equal to Kobalds. For clothing, they normally wear Dark or Black Clothing. They have cloaks that act as the spell Chameleon as well as hiding their heat signature. They also make special lightweight armors. Dark Elf society is rather harsh with only the stronger surviving. Early in their lives, when they are still kids, they are tested to see if they are strong enough to fulfill the task that lies ahead of them. And the testing for strength never really ends. An often heard remark in Dark Elf society is that "Tests are not for grades. They are for life!” It should be no surprise that assassination is considered a high skill in their society, and is in fact a recognized and honorable tool by which to prove ones fitness to live (or another person’s unfitness to live off course). Dark Elves are normally organized into clan groups with the strongest elder, male or female, being the king or queen. In such a competitive society as that of the Dark Elves, the position of King or Queen is a hotly contested one, and more than anyone else the clan leader is constantly tested for his or her strength. Few are the clan leaders that have died of old age, and even fewer are the ones that have build such a reputation that no one dares to challenge them anymore. The groups dominated by Supernatural Intelligences are extremely harsh. Total submission to the Intelligence is required to survive in these clan groups and the Intelligence are either in control of the clan or they have a king or queen as a figurehead. Fighting is much of what drives the various clans. Different groups are often fighting among each other. This is often between the groups controlled by Supernatural Intelligences and either those controlled by other Intelligences or those that are independent. Due to some unusual adaptation to underground environment, they have trouble with sunlight and prefer to stay in dark environments. They can reduce their problems with sunlight by wearing precautions such as eye protection and cloaks to shroud their bodies from direct sunlight. What gives their name is the fact that the classic dark elf skin color is ebony black although some dark elf skin is dark grey or blue black as well. Their hair is also varied a bit. White and silver are common hair colors but black is not uncommon as well for them. Their eyes can be purple, green, dark blue, or lavender and they can see in infra-red light. When seeing in the infra-red their eyes have a disturbing red glow over them, no matter what the original color of the eyes. Dark elves, like all other elves, tend to be very tall and athletic. '''Alignment: Any, but mostly selfish and evil'; 95% are evil, But any are acceptable' Attributes: The Number of 6 sided dice rolled is as designated:' I.Q'.: 4D6+1, M.E.: 4D6+3, M.A.: 3D6+3, P.S.: 5D6, P.P.: 4D6, P.E.: 5D6, P.B.: 4D6, Speed: 4D6+2, All Attributes are Supernatural'M.D.C.: '''3d6x10 + P.E., + Every level add 1d6x10 and any P.E. bonus. Plus any gained from Magic or Skills, in a magic rich Environment '''Hit Points:' PE + 1D6 per level of experience SDC: 10, plus those gained from O.C.C.’s and physical skills. Horror Factor: 10 radiate evil (12 when eyes are glowing) PPE: P.E. +5D6x10 + 1D4x10 per level, or if a Dark Elven Wizard P.E. +2D6x100 + 1D6x10 I.S.P. Base: '2D4x10 + 2D6 per Level'Natural Abilities: Superior Physical prowess, and beauty, generally high intelligence At home in nature, Can walk in the forest without disturbing any creature, they are 90% resistant to sleep and charm spells, but in addition they are completely immune to the paralyzing effect of any undead creature. Other types of paralysis do work against them. Elves can detect secret and concealed doors and compartments as per spell always on get a +1 to strike, parry, initiative, and attack bonus with a sword or bow, +2% on all wilderness and ranger': '''Infra-vision, See in absolute dark, See the Invisible, See Auras, Night vision which extends 900 feet. Night Vision is combined infra red vision (both light emitting and non light emitting) and light amplification. When using active infra red vision, eyes glow red. Naturally ambidextrous and automatically have paired weapons in one weapon that they learned in their youth. Dark Elves get +10% on Prowl, any tracking skills, all wilderness and ranger skills, and the Skill "Identify Plants and Fruit" specialized for underground plants. All dark elves have the ability to meld with shadows equal to the sixth level Wizard / Ley Line Walker spell. They move almost silently and can blend into the shadows and environment with 75% chance of success (only when underground or in a very familiar area).' Ta-Itaik:' A highly focuses outburst of P.P.E. similar to a Chi blast does damage equal to P.P.E. expenditure x 10 (P.P.E. X 10) range is limited to 200 ft, they can Also defend at the same rate but they must declare amount before damage is Taken. Change form to regular elves, just a color change, may not use powers In this form, absolute no detection of trueness in this form, they may also heal using P.P.E. at P.P.E. x 5 Bonuses: +3 to strike with ranged attacks, +3 to initiative, +4 to dodge (auto dodge), +4 to parry, +6 vs. magic, +3 vs. Elven Magic, Immune to Illusions, +6 vs. Horror Factor, +7 vs. spider venoms, +6 vs. other sleep poisons & drugs/insect & arachnid toxin, +5 vs. all other injected poisons, +4 vs. ingested poisons. (These are due to a regimen dosing themselves with poisons daily, a Dark Elf that doesn't continue to dose will gradually lose the benefits of immunity. For each month of skipped dosing a penalty of -1 applies to all poison saving throws until they reach standard levels. Reapplying the dosing schedule will halt further degradation for a month after a second month's dosage, the level increases by +1 for every month until the maximums listed above are reached.) '''Natural Magic Abilities:' All of the dark elves can use the following spells once/day/level: Dancing Lights Faerie Fire Darkness Those above 4th level can cast: Detect Magic Know Alignment Levitate All Dark Elves innately know the following spells, but it's possible for other wizards to learn these as well. MDC worlds these spells do MDC instead of S.D.C.: Blinding Flash, Light Target, DARK BOLT: Range: 200ft. PPE: 30 Duration: Instant. Damage: 1D4X10 SDC per blast, IGNORING armor. Saving Throw: Dodge. The Dark Mage fires a bolt of pure dark energy at a target. DARK FORCE: Range: 20ft. long by up to 10ft. wide. PPE: 150 Duration: Instant. Damage: 3D6 SDC to a 50ft radius from the Caster, IGNORING armor. +1D6 damage every 2 levels. Saving Throw: None. An Area Effect version of Dark Bolt. While it lacks the damage of the Dark Bolt, it effects a larger area. DARK HAND OF DESTRUCTION: ''' Range: Touch. Requires a strike roll. PPE: 50 Damage: 4D6 SDC and 3D6 HIT POINT damage. Duration: Instant, any lasting effects last 3D4 melees. Saving Throw: Dodge (Parry will only hurt, if not maim, your arm.), and if failed, Standard save. If saved, then only normal punch damage is inflicted. Parrying this has a 35% chance of totally BREAKING a weapon, and SHATTERING a blade like glass! If you parry with your arm, depending on damage, either your arm's have got some severely shattered bones, or there’s going to be one messy explosion as bits of your arm go everywhere. Dwarven and Kobold manufactured items only run a 15% risk, and Rune Blades and Indestructible weapons are unaffected. Critical strikes double the %. The Casters hand is filled with Dark Energy as he strikes his opponent with his bare fist, doing heavy damage from just a mere punch. In addition, there’s a 50% chance the victim will be dazed, with -3 Init, -2 to Parry and Dodge, -1 to Strike. There’s also a 25% chance of being knocked unconscious for 1D4 minutes. '''ARNIZIPAL'S BLACK HORROR: Range: Can be cast up to 5ft. away, the cloud of darkness moves 4D6ft. in a random direction every melee. PPE: 300 Damage: 4D6 HIT POINT damage, 1D4X10 SDC Damage per melee within the cloud. If HP are totally depleted then the victims flesh is stripped from his body, leaving nothing but charred bones (Translation: Death.) Duration: 1 minute per level of the spell caster. Save: Standard, if save is made then victims take no direct HP damage and only 3D6 SDC. The spell caster creates a swirling black cloud about 10X10X10ft. big, then lets it randomly go around the battlefield, painfully killing it's victims by stripping their flesh and leaving charred bones. BLADE WIND: Range: Can be cast up to 25ft. away. The gust of Blade Wind covers a 20X20X20ft area. PPE: 40 Damage: Each target is struck 1D6 times, for 1D8 damage each time. Duration: Lasts 2 melees. Save: None, other than escaping the radius of effect. The Spell caster calls up a strong wind, but just any wind. The air is sharp (literally) and the breeze is a burst of razor sharp blades. The Spell caster is unaffected, but everyone else will take unsalable damage unless they escape the radius of effect. Globe of Darkness: By using this spell, the Dark Elf/Drow can summon a ten-foot diameter sphere of absolute darkness that nothing can penetrate. No light of any kind (natural, artificial, or magical), no vision (normal, night vision, or infrared vision), no surveillance equipment, nothing can see through it. The Globe of Darkness can be used to negate Globe of Daylight, but not visa versa. Duration: One minute per level of experience. P.P.E.: 2 At fourth level the Dark Elves gain the ability to cast Levitation, Sense Magic, Sense Evil. Females of fourth level or higher also gain (in addition to the previously mentioned spells) plus: Oracle, Words of Truth, Compulsion, Negate Magic. All other spells must be learned by taking a magic O.C.C. Dark Elf Clerics can cast (at level): 1. Detect Lie 2. Detect Undead 3. Suggestion 4. Clairvoyance 5. E.S.P. 6. Invisibility to Undead 7. Dispel Magic And have a 20% chance each level of improving previous level magic (i.e. cast more times/day, not to exceed base spell-like abilities.). Dark Elves of noble blood or name gain the ability to use all of their base and mature powers more than once per day. An additional daily use is granted at the end of each decade of life. All Dark Elves with I.Q.'s of 16 or higher, and of 6th level or greater, can wield a natural spell-like power and a spell simultaneously, or employ a maximum of two natural spell-like powers. And have a 20% chance each level of improving previous level magic (i.e. cast more times/day, not to exceed base spell-like abilities.). Drow of noble blood or name gain the ability to use all of their base and mature powers more than once per day. An additional daily use is granted at the end of each decade of life. All Drow with I.Q.'s of 16 or higher, and of 6th level or greater, can wield a natural spell-like power and a spell simultaneously, or employ a maximum of two natural spell-like powers. Disadvantages: Lose standard Elves bonuses to using a bow (no extra attack) and do not get +2% bonus to wilderness skills. Without protection against bright light, Dark Elves get - 2 to strike, parry, and dodge as well as -10% to skill proficiencies in bright light (Includes sun light or globe of daylight) without protection against the light. Combat: Two without combat training or those gained from hand to hand combat and / or boxing. Bonuses: Only those gained from attributes, O.C.C., and skill bonuses. Psionics: Standard, basically same as humans. Averages life span: 550 years (Slightly less than common elves) O.C.C.'s (Palladium): Virtually any OCC, Necromancer is a very common OCC for Dark Elves O.C.C.'s Rifts: Virtually Any, except for Coalition Military. Necromancer, Shifter, Temporal Warrior, Temporal Wizard, and Mystic Knight are common O.C.C.’s for Dark Elves. Skills of Note: Language: Mor’drow (a variant of Dragonese/Elf) 98%, Speak and read the Dragonese/Elf languages at 98%, 90% Speak Gobbley, speak and will be literate in one other language, Select two other languages and (usually reflects the language of the dimension where they were born in) in addition to any OCC skills, Literacy’s at 98%, Lore: Demon +20%, Wp. sword, Wp. Archery-Sharp shot and weapon mastery, W.P. Throwing Claw (use the Knife Table) know basic math (All at +20%),in addition to OCC Skills. Habitat: Dark Areas, includes caves, caverns, old tunnels, and even huge underground cities. On Rifts Earth most common in the Federation of Magic. Enemies: Most races due to their reputation. Elves and Dwarves are among their greatest enemies. Allies: None but use Goblins, Orcs, Ogres, and Trolls often as minions. Size: 6 feet + 1D6 inches tall. Weight: 150 to 230 lbs. Equipment: 'Mesh Armor similar to the netting that the Predators wear, Magically adds 200 MDC to body, Cloak of Drudane 100MDC, Talisman of Moriquendi (shows clan), TK Flame Pistol 1D4 x 10 2000ft rang take 20 to Recharge, any type of Sword usually a Katana or Flam Berge 1D6 x 10'Money: About 1D4 x 100,000 in Gold and another 3D6 x 10,000 in Gems'Notes:' Dark Elves tend to have attitudes that are very hard to understand. They might help a village and then the week after decide to destroy the village. They are even in smaller amount on Rifts Earth than normal Elves; they may be 500 on the whole of Rifts Earth. Dark Elves also have very high quality melee weapons. Use Dwarven weapon qualities. POISONBLADE: Size: Varies. Damage: Varies, Poison damage also varies. These magic blades are extremely common in the Dark Elf Empire, as they are issued to most Elite Troops and quite a few Champions as well. The blades are usually normal looking, some of course are dark colored or have some strange feature. But the thing ALL Poison blades have is they ALWAYS, and I do mean ALWAYS, 24hrs. a day, drip a blood poison! The blade always has a thin layer of a certain type of Blood poison on it, and whenever it doesn’t, the blade automatically secretes poison. Daggers and anything blow 1ft. secretes about half a gallon of poison before being temporarily expended for 3D4 hours. Short swords and anything below 4 feet secrete up to a Gallon. Anything bigger secretes 2 gallons. Blades can be modified to secrete double their normal amounts. Drow language & Alphabet & Glyphs & Runes The Drow Dictionary =The Drow Language = The updated file version of the dictionary can be obtained by[mailto:danhorn3@cogeco.ca ' emailing']' or you can download the dictionary file (may or may not be up to date)'[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdict.txt ' here.']' ' ' ' COMMON TO DROW' ' [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#A A'''] [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#B '''B]' '[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#C C'''] [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#D '''D]' '[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#E E'''] [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#F '''F]' '[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#G G'''] [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#H '''H]' '[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#I I'''] [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#J '''J]' '[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#K K'''] [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#L '''L]' '[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#M M'''] [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#N '''N]' '[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#O O'''] [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#P '''P]' '[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#Q Q'''] [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#R '''R]' '[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#S S'''] [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#T '''T]' '[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#U U'''] [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#V '''V]' '[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#W W'''] [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#X '''X]' '[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#Y Y'''] [http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#Z '''Z]' ' ' ' A'[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/language/drowdictionary.html#TOP '*]' ' a - NATHA (seldom used) ' ' ' '''about - BAUTH ' ' ' 'above - phor ' ' ' 'accomplish - XUN ' ' ' 'accomplishment - XUNDUS ' ' ' 'accomplishments - xundussa ' ' ' 'achievement - XUNDUS ' ' ' 'achievements - xundussa ' ' ' 'across - naudal ' ' ' 'additional - mziln ' ' ' 'after - p'luin ' ' ' 'against - qua'laen ' ' ' 'agree - qua'l ' ' ' 'agreement - INTHIGG ' ' ' 'aim (goal) - ILINDITH ' ' ' 'alert - KYONE ' ' ' 'alertly - KYONE ' ' ' 'alike - esaph ' ' ' 'alive - DRO ' ' ' 'all - JAL ' ' ' 'allure - ssinss ' ' ' 'ally - ABBAN ' ' ' 'alone - MAGLUST ' ' ' 'also - mziln ' ' ' 'although - d'ril ' ' ' 'am - uil ' ' ' 'ambush - thalack'vel ' ' ' 'among - WUND ' ' ' 'amulet - ilinsar ' ' ' 'and - LUETH ' ' ' 'another - jalbyr ' ' ' 'any - jala ' ' ' 'anybody - jalkhel ' ' ' 'anyone - jaluss ' ' ' 'anything - jalbol ' ' ' 'apart - MAGLUST ' ' ' 'apprentice - wanre ' ' ' 'are - PHUUL ' ' ' 'argument - QUA'LAELAY ' ' ' 'arm - da're ' ' ' 'armor - ky'ostal ' ' ' 'around - BAUTH ' ' ' 'arrest - ply'uss ' ' ' 'arrow - b'luth'ol ' ' ' 'as - IZIL ' ' ' 'assassin - velg'larn ' ' ' 'assassinate - ol'elg ' ' ' 'assassination - ol'elghinn ' ' ' 'at - a ' ' ' 'attractive - ssin'urn ' ' ' 'avoid - BAUTHA ' ' ' 'avoiding - bauthin ' ' ' ' ' '''B* ' '''back - RATH ' ' ' 'backs - RATHA ' ' ' 'backstab - rath'elg ' ' ' 'band - AKH ' ' ' 'barrier - KULGGEN ' ' ' 'battle - THALACK ' ' ' 'battle-might - SARGH ' ' ' 'be - TLU ' ' ' 'beauty - ssin ' ' ' 'beautiful - ssin'urn ' ' ' 'because - p'wal ' ' ' 'been - tlus ' ' ' 'before - p'los ' ' ' 'behind - RATHRAE ' ' ' 'below - HARL ' ' ' 'beneath - HARL ' ' ' 'beside - tu'suul ' ' ' 'best - ALURL ' ' ' 'better - ALUR ' ' ' 'between - tu'fyr ' ' ' 'beware - SARN ' ' ' 'beyond - tu'jol ' ' ' 'birth - ILHAR ' ' ' 'bitch - elg'caress ' ' ' 'bite - tril ' ' ' 'bitter - riknueth ' ' ' 'blade - VELVE ' ' ' 'bless - bel'la ' ' ' 'block - KULG ' ' ' 'blockage - KULG ' ' ' 'blood - vlos ' ' ' 'brazier - linthre ' ' ' 'break - harventh ' ' ' 'brother - dalninuk ' ' ' 'body - khel ' ' ' 'bond - valm ' ' ' 'book - zhuan'ol ' ' ' 'both - TUTH ' ' ' 'bow - b'luthyrr ' ' ' 'bravery - HONGLATH ' ' ' 'brightness - ssussun ' ' ' 'but - jhal ' ' ' 'by - a ' ' ' ' ' '''C* ' '''calm - HONGLATH ' ' ' 'captive - kul'gobuss ' ' ' 'capture - ply'uss ' ' ' 'care - kyon ' ' ' 'careful - KYONE ' ' ' 'carefully - KYONE ' ' ' 'carefulness - kyona ' ' ' 'carrion - IBLITH ' ' ' 'cast - LUTH ' ' ' 'cattle - rothe ' ' ' 'cauldron - linth'el ' ' ' 'caution (distrust) - ne'kales ' ' ' 'caution (stealth) - OLIST ' ' ' 'cave - har'ol ' ' ' 'cavern - har'ol ' ' ' 'chalice - shanaal ' ' ' 'charm - ssinss ' ' ' 'chest - mamulen ' ' ' 'child - dalhar ' ' ' 'children - dalharen ' ' ' 'city - che'el ' ' ' 'climb - Z'ORR ' ' ' 'cloak - PIWAFWI ' ' ' 'coinage - BELAERN ' ' ' 'cold - inthuul ' ' ' 'come - doer ' ' ' 'command - QUARTH ' ' ' 'commanded - QUARTHEN ' ' ' 'commission - a'quarth ' ' ' 'commissioned - a'quarthus ' ' ' 'complain - elg'car ' ' ' 'complaining - elg'carin ' ' ' 'complete (n) - XUNDUS ' ' ' 'complete (v) - XUN ' ' ' 'comrade - ABBIL ' ' ' 'concealment - VELDRIN ' ' ' 'confrontation - QUA'LAELAY ' ' ' 'conquer - har'luth ' ' ' 'conquering - ULTRINNAN ' ' ' 'conqueror - ULTRIN ' ' ' 'conqueror (Lloth) - ULTRINE ' ' ' 'consider - TALINTH ' ' ' 'considering - talinthin ' ' ' 'conspiracy - olis'inth ' ' ' 'continue - ELENDAR ' ' ' 'continued - ELENDAR ' ' ' 'continuing - elendarin ' ' ' 'contribution - fielthal ' ' ' 'council - TALTHALRA ' ' ' 'coup - olis'inthigg ' ' ' 'coward - rath'arg ' ' ' 'cowardice - rath'argh ' ' ' 'create - beldro ' ' ' 'cut - harventh ' ' ' ' ' '''D* ' '''dagger - VELVE ' ' ' 'danger - SREEN ' ' ' 'dark - olath ' ' ' 'darkness - OLOTH ' ' ' 'dart - kyil ' ' ' 'darts - kyilen ' ' ' 'daughter - dalharil ' ' ' 'dead - elghinyrr ' ' ' 'death - ELGHINN ' ' ' 'death (in Lloth's name) - STREEA ' ' ' 'deceit - waerr'ess ' ' ' 'dedicate - bel'la ' ' ' 'despise - phlith ' ' ' 'destiny - UL-ILINDITH ' ' ' 'destiny (of Lloth) - ELAMSHIN ' ' ' 'destroy - ELGG ' ' ' 'did - xunus ' ' ' 'die - el ' ' ' 'different - endar ' ' ' 'disagree - qua'lae ' ' ' 'disagreement - QUA'LAELAY ' ' ' 'discover - RAGAR ' ' ' 'dishonor - rath'argh ' ' ' 'distrust (n) - ne'kales ' ' ' 'distrust (v) - ne'kalsa ' ' ' 'do - XUN ' ' ' 'dodge - BAUTHA ' ' ' 'dodging - bauthin ' ' ' 'doing - xunin ' ' ' 'dominance - Z'RESS ' ' ' 'done - xunor ' ' ' 'don't - xuat ' ' ' 'door - OBSUL ' ' ' 'down - HARL ' ' ' 'dragon - tagnik'zur ' ' ' 'dwelling - el'lar ' ' ' '''E* ' '''each - weth ' ' ' 'earth (element) - har'dro ' ' ' 'eat - cal ' ' ' 'effort - XUND ' ' ' 'either - usbyr ' ' ' 'electricity - nizzre' ' ' ' 'encounter - THALRA ' ' ' 'endure - ELENDAR ' ' ' 'enemy - OGGLIN ' ' ' 'escape - do'bauth ' ' ' 'escaping - do'bauthin ' ' ' 'ESP - z'talin ' ' ' 'every - ril ' ' ' 'everybody - rilkhel ' ' ' 'everyone - riluss ' ' ' 'everything - rilbol ' ' ' 'evil - verin ' ' ' 'excrement - IBLITH ' ' ' 'expedition - Z'HIND ' ' ' 'extra - mziln ' ' ' 'eye - sol ' ' ' 'eyes - solen ' ' ' ' ' '''F* ' '''face - jindurn ' ' ' 'facing - ALUST ' ' ' 'father - ILHARN ' ' ' 'favor - elamshinae ' ' ' 'fawn - s'lurpp ' ' ' 'fawning - s'lurppin ' ' ' 'fearless - STREEAKA ' ' ' 'fearlessness - STREEAKA ' ' ' 'female - jalil ' ' ' 'few - stath ' ' ' 'fighting - melee ' ' ' 'fighting (magical) - melaer ' ' ' 'find - RAGAR ' ' ' 'fire - chath ' ' ' 'flame - chath ' ' ' 'flatter - s'lurpp ' ' ' 'flattering - s'lurppin ' ' ' 'flesh - siltrin ' ' ' 'food - CAHALLIN ' ' ' 'fool - WAEL ' ' ' 'foolish - WAELA ' ' ' 'for - whol ' ' ' 'force - Z'RESS ' ' ' 'forefront - ALUST ' ' ' 'forgive - nelgeth ' ' ' 'forgiveness - nelgetha ' ' ' 'friend - ABBIL ' ' ' 'from - DAL (often shortened to da') ' ' ' 'fun - JIVVIN ' ' ' 'future - ulin ' ' ' ' ' '''G* ' '''gap - OBSUL ' ' ' 'gem - eoul ' ' ' 'get - inbau ' ' ' 'gift - BELBOL ' ' ' 'give - BELBAU ' ' ' 'glass - shanaal ' ' ' 'go - alu ' ' ' 'goal - ILINDITH ' ' ' 'goblet - shanaal ' ' ' 'going - aluin ' ' ' 'goddess (generic) - Quar'valsharess ' ' ' 'goddess (Lloth) - Quarval-sharess ' ' ' 'gone - alus ' ' ' 'good - bwael ' ' ' 'grace (holy) - elamshinae ' ' ' 'grace - suliss ' ' ' 'graceful - suliss'urn ' ' ' 'grave (tomb) - PHALAR ' ' ' 'greed - SSINSSRIGG ' ' ' 'group - AKH ' ' ' 'guard - KYORL ' ' ' 'guarding - KYORLIN ' ' ' 'guide (n) - MRIMM ' ' ' 'guide (v) - mrigg ' ' ' ' ' '''H* ' '''had - inbalus ' ' ' 'hag - elg'caress ' ' ' 'handsome - ssin'urn ' ' ' 'have - inbal ' ' ' 'hate - phlith ' ' ' 'he - uk ' ' ' 'head - karliik ' ' ' 'heart - xukuth ' ' ' 'help - xxizz ' ' ' 'her - ilta ' ' ' 'here - ghil ' ' ' 'heresy - og'elendar ' ' ' 'heretic - og'elend ' ' ' 'hers - ilt ' ' ' 'herself - iltan ' ' ' 'hidden - VELKYN ' ' ' 'highest - ULTRIN ' ' ' 'highest (Lloth) - ULTRINE ' ' ' 'him - ukta ' ' ' 'himself - uktan ' ' ' 'his - ukt ' ' ' 'hit - zotreth ' ' ' 'hitch - KULG ' ' ' 'hold - mir ' ' ' 'holy - ORTHAE ' ' ' 'honor - bel'la ' ' ' 'hot - sseren ' ' ' 'house (noble) - QU'ELLAR ' ' ' 'house (non-noble) - el'lar ' ' ' 'how - vel'noa ' ' ' 'hurl - LUTH ' ' ' ' ' '''I* ' '''I - usstan ' ' ' 'if - ka ' ' ' 'imperial - valsharen ' ' ' 'in - WUN ' ' ' 'incense - cha'ol ' ' ' 'inn - el'inssrigg ' ' ' 'inside - wu'suul ' ' ' 'inspiration - MRIMM ' ' ' 'inspire - mrigg ' ' ' 'institute - magthere ' ' ' 'instrument - velnarin ' ' ' 'intelligence (recon) - vel'xundussa ' ' ' 'intelligent - ne'kalsa ' ' ' 'intercourse (slang) - vith ' ' ' 'into - WUND ' ' ' 'invisible - VELKYN ' ' ' 'is - ZHAH ' ' ' 'it - ol ' ' ' 'its - olt ' ' ' 'itself - oltan ' ' ' 'item - BOL ' ' ' ' ' '''J* ' '''javelin - luth'ol ' ' ' 'join - valm ' ' ' 'journey - Z'HIND ' ' ' ' ' '''K* ' '''key - mrim'ol ' ' ' 'kidnap - ply'usaerth ' ' ' 'kill - ELGG ' ' ' 'kneel - harl'il'cik ' ' ' 'knife - VELVE ' ' ' 'know - ZHAUN ' ' ' 'knowledge - ZHAUNIL ' ' ' ' ' '''L* ' '''large - izznarg ' ' ' 'learn - ZHAUN ' ' ' 'leg - da'ur ' ' ' 'life - DRO ' ' ' 'light - ssussun ' ' ' 'lightning - nizzre' ' ' ' 'like - saph ' ' ' 'Lloth's power/servants - YORN ' ' ' 'Lloth's will - ELAMSHIN ' ' ' 'location - k'lar ' ' ' 'lock (n) - mri'kul ' ' ' 'lock (v) - mri'kul ' ' ' 'lost - NOAMUTH ' ' ' 'love - SSINSSRIGG ' ' ' 'lover (female) - mrimm d'ssinss ' ' ' 'lover (male) - mrann d'ssinss ' ' ' 'loving - ssinssriggin ' ' ' 'lust - SSINSSRIGG ' ' ' 'lusting - ssinssriggin ' ' ' ' ' '''M* ' '''mage - FAERN ' ' ' 'magic - FAER ' ' ' 'magic item - FAERBOL ' ' ' 'magical - FAERL ' ' ' 'male - jaluk ' ' ' 'many - mzil ' ' ' 'may - XAL ' ' ' 'me - ussa ' ' ' 'medallion - ilinsar ' ' ' 'meet - THALRA ' ' ' 'meeting - TALTHALRA ' ' ' 'memory - zha'linth ' ' ' 'mine - usst ' ' ' 'monster - PHINDAR ' ' ' 'more - MZILD ' ' ' 'most - mzilst ' ' ' 'mother - ILHAR ' ' ' 'much - mzilt ' ' ' 'music - ssinsuurul ' ' ' 'my - ussta ' ' ' 'myself - usstan ' ' ' ' ' '''N* ' '''neither - nausbyr ' ' ' 'neutral - noalith ' ' ' 'no - NAU ' ' ' 'nobody - naukhel ' ' ' 'none - naust ' ' ' 'not - naut ' ' ' 'nothing - naubol ' ' ' 'now - nin ' ' ' ' ' '''O* ' '''of - DEL (often shortened to d') ' ' ' 'off - tir ' ' ' 'offal - IBLITH ' ' ' 'old - zhuanth ' ' ' 'on - PHOLOR ' ' ' 'onto - pholod ' ' ' 'opening - OBSUL ' ' ' 'opponent - OGGLIN ' ' ' 'oppose - ogglir ' ' ' 'opposing - ogglirin ' ' ' 'opposite - indarae ' ' ' 'or - xor ' ' ' 'other - byr ' ' ' 'our - udossta ' ' ' 'ours - udosst ' ' ' 'ourselves - udosstan ' ' ' 'out - DOEB ' ' ' 'outcast - DOBLUTH ' ' ' 'outside - do'suul ' ' ' 'over - phor ' ' ' ' ' '''P* ' '''pain - jiv'undus ' ' ' 'pardon - nelgetha ' ' ' 'pariah - DOBLUTH ' ' ' 'passion - SSINSSRIGG ' ' ' 'past (time) - zhahn ' ' ' 'path - COLBAUTH ' ' ' 'perhaps - XAL ' ' ' 'piracy - op'elgin ' ' ' 'pirate - op'elg ' ' ' 'place - k'lar ' ' ' 'plan - INTH ' ' ' 'plane - zik'den'vever ' ' ' 'platter - lintaguth ' ' ' 'play - JIVVIN ' ' ' 'plot - olis'inth ' ' ' 'poison (n) - elg'cahl ' ' ' 'poison (v) - elg'cahal ' ' ' 'power - Z'RESS ' ' ' 'praise - bel'la ' ' ' 'prevail - ULTRINNAN ' ' ' 'present (time) - nin ' ' ' 'prison - kul'gobsula ' ' ' 'prisoner - kul'gobuss ' ' ' 'profit - BELAERN ' ' ' 'punch - zotreth ' ' ' 'punish - sarn'elgg ' ' ' ' ' '''R* ' '''raid - THALACKZ'HIND ' ' ' 'ransom - ply'usaerth ' ' ' 'reckless - STREEAKA ' ' ' 'recklessness - STREEAKA ' ' ' 'reconnaissance - vel'xundussa ' ' ' 'remove - drewst ' ' ' 'ride - Z'HAR ' ' ' 'rival (n) - OGGLIN ' ' ' 'rival (v) - ogglir ' ' ' 'rivaling - ogglirin ' ' ' 'royal - valsharen ' ' ' 'royal seal - sharulg ' ' ' 'ruse - GOLHYRR ' ' ' ' ' '''S* ' '''sacred - ORTHAE ' ' ' 'safe - sreen'aur ' ' ' 'safety - sreen'aur ' ' ' 'scheme - INTH ' ' ' 'school - magthere ' ' ' 'scourge - elgluth ' ' ' 'scroll - narkuth ' ' ' 'security - vel'xundussa ' ' ' 'seduction - ssinss ' ' ' 'seize - plynn ' ' ' 'servant - wanre ' ' ' 'sever - harventh ' ' ' 'several - blynol ' ' ' 'sex - vith ' ' ' 'shadows - VELDRIN ' ' ' 'shall - zhal ' ' ' 'she - il ' ' ' 'shield - KULGGEN ' ' ' 'side - suul ' ' ' 'silence - venorsh ' ' ' 'silent - venorik ' ' ' 'since - yol ' ' ' 'similar - indar ' ' ' 'sister - dalninil ' ' ' 'skin - waess ' ' ' 'slave - rothe ' ' ' 'slay - ELGG ' ' ' 'small - inlul ' ' ' 'smart - ne'kalsa ' ' ' 'snag - KULG ' ' ' 'speak - talin ' ' ' 'so - ji ' ' ' 'some - fol ' ' ' 'somebody - folkhel ' ' ' 'someone - foluss ' ' ' 'something - folbol ' ' ' 'son - dalharuk ' ' ' 'spear - luth'ol ' ' ' 'spell - faerz'undus ' ' ' 'spell book - faerz'ol ' ' ' 'spider - ORBB ' ' ' 'spy (n) - vel'xunyrr ' ' ' 'spy (v) - vel'xunyrr ' ' ' 'steal - olplynir ' ' ' 'stealth - OLIST ' ' ' 'stratagem - INTH ' ' ' 'strength - Z'RESS ' ' ' 'strength-at-arms - SARGH ' ' ' 'strike - zotreth ' ' ' 'strip - raldar ' ' ' 'striving - XUND ' ' ' 'subjugate - har'luth ' ' ' 'such - folt ' ' ' 'suicide - STREEA ' ' ' 'superior - ALUR ' ' ' 'supreme - ULTRIN ' ' ' 'supreme (Lloth) - ULTRINE ' ' ' 'surprise - BRORN ' ' ' 'surprises - BRORNA ' ' ' 'survival - dro'xundus ' ' ' 'survive - dro'xun ' ' ' 'sweet - ssinjin ' ' ' 'sword - VELVE ' ' ' 'sycophant - s'lurppuk ' ' ' ' ' '''T* ' '''take - plynn ' ' ' 'tavern - el'inssrigg ' ' ' 'telepathy - z'talin ' ' ' 'temple - YATH (property, work or decree) ' ' ' 'than - TAGA ' ' ' 'thank - bel'la ' ' ' 'that - nindel ' ' ' 'the - LIL ' ' ' 'their - ninta ' ' ' 'theirs - nint ' ' ' 'them - nina ' ' ' 'themselves - nintan ' ' ' 'there - gaer ' ' ' 'these - nindolen ' ' ' 'they - NIND ' ' ' 'then - zhahn ' ' ' 'thief - olplyn ' ' ' 'thieving - op'elgin ' ' ' 'thing - BOL ' ' ' 'think - TALINTH ' ' ' 'this - nindol ' ' ' 'those - NINDYN ' ' ' 'throat - rinteith ' ' ' 'throne - sharorr ' ' ' 'throw - LUTH ' ' ' 'time - draeval ' ' ' 'to - ULU ' ' ' 'together - ul'naus ' ' ' 'torture - jiv'elgg ' ' ' 'toward - ulan ' ' ' 'traditional - ELEND ' ' ' 'traitor - og'elend ' ' ' 'trap - GOLHYRR ' ' ' 'trapdoor - obsu'arl ' ' ' 'treason - og'elendar ' ' ' 'treasure - BELAERN ' ' ' 'treatise - zhuan'ol ' ' ' 'treaty - INTHIGG ' ' ' 'trick - GOLHYRR ' ' ' 'trip - Z'HIND ' ' ' 'trust (n) - KHALESS ' ' ' 'trust (v) - khal ' ' ' ' ' '''U* ' '''unaware - WAELA ' ' ' 'uncover - RAGAR ' ' ' 'under - HARL ' ' ' 'Underdark - Har'oloth ' ' ' 'unknown - NOAMUTH ' ' ' 'unseen - VELKYN ' ' ' 'until - hwuen ' ' ' 'up - phor ' ' ' 'upon - PHOLOR ' ' ' 'us - udossa ' ' ' 'usual - ELEND ' ' ' ' ' '''V* ' '''valor - SARGH ' ' ' 'victory - ULTRINNAN ' ' ' ' ' '''W* ' '''wait - KYORL ' ' ' 'waiting - KYORLIN ' ' ' 'walk - Z'HIN ' ' ' 'wanderer - NOAMUTH ' ' ' 'war - THALACK ' ' ' 'wards - ky'ov'aer ' ' ' 'wariness - kyona ' ' ' 'warning - SARN ' ' ' 'wary - KYONE ' ' ' 'was - zhahus ' ' ' 'watch - KYORL ' ' ' 'watchful - kyorl'urn ' ' ' 'watching - KYORLIN ' ' ' 'water - niar ' ' ' 'way - COLBAUTH ' ' ' 'we - udos ' ' ' 'wealth - BELAERN ' ' ' 'weapon - sarol ' ' ' 'well - al ' ' ' 'went - alus ' ' ' 'were - zhahen ' ' ' 'wet - loniar ' ' ' 'what - vel'bol ' ' ' 'when - vel'drav ' ' ' 'where - vel'klar ' ' ' 'which - vel'bolen ' ' ' 'whine - elg'car ' ' ' 'whining - elg'carin ' ' ' 'whip (n) - elgluth ' ' ' 'whip (v) - elgluth ' ' ' 'who - VEL'USS ' ' ' 'whom - vel'ussa ' ' ' 'whose - vel'dos ' ' ' 'why - vel ' ' ' 'will (v) - orn ' ' ' 'will (of Lloth) - ELAMSHIN ' ' ' 'will (n) - Z'RESS ' ' ' 'win - ULTRINNAN ' ' ' 'wine - jhinrae ' ' ' 'wisdom - ZHAUNIL ' ' ' 'with - xuil ' ' ' 'within - WUND ' ' ' 'without - xuileb ' ' ' 'wizard - FAERN ' ' ' 'work - XUND ' ' ' ' ' '''Y* ' '''yes - xas ' ' ' 'yet - quin ' ' ' 'you - DOS ' ' ' 'young - waelin ' ' ' 'your - dossta ' ' ' 'yours - DOSST ' ' ' 'yourself - DOSSTAN ' ' '[http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/underdark.html '''Return to the Underdark]' ' ' ' DROW NAME GENERATOR Official Dragon Magazine article, by Owen K.C. Stephens Below are some tables to aid in creating names for drow characters and npcs. Each drow name consists of a prefix (from Table 2) and one or more suffixes (from Table 3). Since female and male drow names are often very different, many table entries list a female name fragment and then the male equivalent. Although the names might not seem particularly gender specific to an outsider, any drow will be able to tell the difference immediately. Rarely, a female drow might take part of a purely masculine name. However, any male who uses a solely feminine name fragment would be considered a rogue or a troublemaker. You can randomly generate a drow name by rolling on Table 1. Definitions have been included in these tables to help determine what a name means once it has been generated. If you prefer, it is also possible to pick a set of definitions you like and assemble a name that matches them. If your character is a powerful priestess of Lolth, you might decide her name should reflect this. Looking at the definitions, you decide her name will mean "Spell Weaver". This results in the name "Instra". For a man, the name would be "Sorntran". Keep in mind that drow names frequently sound odd to human ears and might be difficult for humans to pronounce. If you really don't like a particular combination, try adding one or more letters or an apostrophe between the name fragments. Although not every combination of prefixes and suffixes will sound right, usually only a minor change is called for. If you can't make particular name work, try one with a similar meaning. If you have a randomly generated name and don't like its definition, try altering the order of the words. It is possible to use the definition as a starting place for a name's meaning. Thus the definitions can be combined in a poetic way for better results. In the case of a three-fragment name, try dropping one or more of the definitions. Don't worry about two names sharing the same meaning or having two definitions for one name. Two names might sound the same to a human, but a drow would know the difference. Although some drow have a surname that denotes what family they descended from or to which guilds they owe loyalty, noble drow and titled commoners can use the name of their house, clan, or trading house as a last name. A house name can be assembled from Tables 4 and 5, either by choosing a definition, or rolling once on each table. TABLE 1 TABLE 2: PREFIXES TABLE 3: SUFFIXES TABLE 4: HOUSE NAME PREFIXES TABLE 4: HOUSE NAME SUFFIXES TL'Ilythiiri Zhaun'ol ' '{The Drow Dictionary} ' '''Note: This file is credited to the '[http://www.nwnserver.net/ubbthreads/postlist.php?Cat=&Board=tolboard '''Temple of Lloth]. Also note that the word list in this file is VERY old (as in, 1996). This file is useful primarily for its grammatical usage rules. You are advised to use the word list from more current sources like the '''[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/translator/ '''House Maerdyn translator]' or '[http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Labyrinth/5637/Languagesearch.html the Drow Fortress]. Sometime I'll update this page so it's more current and prettier, but for now this little bit is better than nothing. --Brisid (26 Oct 2003) ---- Cali Vandas <[mailto:Cali3rd@aol.com Cali3rd@AOL.COM]> '' A'quarthus a'lil Mzilst Malla Nedylene, Valsharess d'lil Ilythiiri d'Rilauven {Commissioned by the Most Honored Nedylene, Queen of the Drow of Rilauven} Xundus a'lil Ulathtallar d'Arach-Tinilith, Larenil {Completed by the Arch Priestess of Arach-Tinilith, Larenil} Bel'laus wun zha'linth d'lil Malla Ilharess, Innelda Isher Lylyl {Dedicated in memory of the Honored Matron, Innelda Isher Lylyl} Xuil mzil fielthalen dal Karlin Mott, Wanre d'Sorcere {With many contributions from Karlin Mott, Apprentice of Sorcere} ---- '-- TABLE OF CONTENTS -- ' OOC NOTES USAGE NOTES GRAMMAR Pluralization Possessive Case Verbs Adjectives Adverbs NEVERWINTER NOBLE HOUSES OTHER NOBLE HOUSES DROW CITIES CITY INSTITUTES DEITIES TITLES RACES SPECIAL WORDS COMMON TO DROW DROW TO COMMON DIRECTIONS NUMBERS PHRASES PROVERBS ---- I. OOC NOTES Many of the Drow words and phrases appearing below are excerpts from "The Drow of the Underdark" by TSR, Inc., and other authorized AD&D sources. Where applicable, these excerpts are displayed in capital letters. The remaining Drow words and phrases have been developed by the Temple of Lloth ("TOL"). This dictionary may be distributed through licensed TSR sites and used in connection with any AD&D role-playing activity. However, TOL requests that no alterations or additions be made to this dictionary for use in Neverwinter Nights ("NWN") without the consent of the TOL GM. II. USAGE NOTES This dictionary has been prepared by the Sorcere for the use of the Drow in dealing with other races and as a guide for other races in the proper dealings with the Drow. To facilitate such use, the majority of this Dictionary has been translated into Common. Any Drow allowed contact with other races should have received training in proper conduct elsewhere, thus no effort has been made to supplement such training here. Non-Drow are advised to pay heed to these Usage Notes. Many Drow societies welcome mutually profitable or pleasurable dealings with other races or societies. However, the Drow are a justly proud people and are quick to take offense -- often fatal offense -- at what they perceive to be insults or breaches of etiquette. You have been warned. III. GRAMMAR IIIa. PLURALIZATION Withstanding irregular forms, a plural is completed by "en" if it ends in a consonant or "n" if it ends in a vowel. IIIb. POSSESSIVE CASE Coincidentally, the possessive case in the Drow language is very similar to the Common Tongue used by most races. The possessive case is completed with "'s" except if the word ends in "s" where upon "'" is added. IIIc. VERBS A verb has different forms depending on its number (singular or plural); person (first, second, third); voice (active, passive); tense (present, past, future, present perfect, past perfect, future perfect); and mood (indicative, imperative, subjunctive). NUMBER: Withstanding irregular verbs, the singular form is completed with "ar". PERSON: Verbs usually have a different form only in the third person singular of the present tense. Withstanding irregular verbs, the third person singular of the present tense is completed with "e". VOICE: A passive verb is a combination of a "be" verb and a past participle. TENSE: Withstanding irregular verbs, the past tense is completed with "us". MOOD: The mood of the verb indicates the tone in which the statement is made. The common "-ing" ending found in many verbs of the indicative mood is completed with "-in". There are no other endings for the imperative or subjunctive moods. IIId. ADJECTIVES Adjectives have three forms: positive, comparative, and superlative. Withstanding irregular forms, the comparative form is completed with "ur" while the superlative is completed with "url". The common "-ful"suffix for many adjectives is indicated by "'urn". IIIe. ADVERBS Adverbs, like adjectives, have three forms: positive, comparative, and superlative. Withstanding irregular forms, the comparative form is completed with "ur" while the superlative is completed with "url". The common "-ly" suffix for many adverbs is indicated by "ne" (or "e" if ending in "n"). IV. NEVERWINTER NOBLE HOUSES V. OTHER NOBLE HOUSES VI. DROW CITIES Rilauven - Drow city of Neverwinter VII. CITY INSTITUTES VIII. DEITIES IX. TITLES X. RACES XI. SPECIAL WORDS XII. COMMON TO DROW [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cda '''A']' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdb B'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdc '''C]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdd D'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cde '''E]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdf F'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdg '''G]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdh H'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdi '''I]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdj J'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdk '''K]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdl L'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdm '''M]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdn N'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdo '''O]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdp P'''] Q [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdr '''R]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cds S'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdt '''T]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdu U'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdv '''V]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#cdw W'''] X Y Z''' XII. DROW TO COMMON [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dca A'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcb '''B]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcc C'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcd '''D]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dce E'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcf '''F]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcg G'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dch '''H]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dci I'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcj '''J]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dck K'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcl '''L]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcm M'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcn '''N]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dco O'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcp '''P]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcq Q'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcr '''R]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcs S'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dct '''T]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcu U'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcv '''V]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcw W'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcx '''X]' '[http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcy Y'''] [http://www.grey-company.org/Maerdyn/resources/language.html#dcz '''Z] XIV.DIRECTIONS XV. NUMBERS XVI.PHRASES XVII. PROVERBS Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ) Category:Rifts (Palladium) Category:Real World (MZ) Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Member Contriutions